Tout simplement
by Bakasims
Summary: /!\WARNING/!\ Contenu pouvant choqué, moeurs sensible s'abstenir. Il était juste trop pur,naif,mignon et incroyablement adorable.Et je n'avais pas su résister.Pas quand il me souriait de cette façon si innocente.OS/SHOTA/INCESTE/Rating M justifié.Ita/Sasu


Démenti : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Paire : Itachi/Sasuke

Genre : Romance entre frères.

**Warning : J'insiste sur le fait que c'est une romance entre deux frères, donc incestueuse. De plus des relations sexuelles sont un peu décrite alors qu'un des protagoniste n'a même pas la majorité sexuel : Shota. Et enfin une relation incestueuse et sexuelle, entre un majeur et un mineur est clairement décrite. Cette fanfiction est classé M pour tout ses points. Merci de prendre ceci en compte et donc de ne pas lire si vous pensez que ça peut vous choquez ou vous heurtez moralement.**

Remarque : Cette fanfiction est strictement réservé aux esprits ouverts. J'accepte les critiques sur mon style d'écriture, mon scénario etc...par contre pas besoin d'ouvrir un débat sur le fait que ce soit deux frères, je le sais c'est moi qui est écrit. Si ça plait pas, passez votre chemin.

Note : Bon c'est assez léger hein, je fait pas non plus un gros truc qui fait appel à la réflexion ou je ne sais quoi. C'est juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête et que j'ai retranscrit. Sa change de mes habitudes. Pas de béta donc bon des fautes surement.

**Tout simplement**

Nos parents n'étaient pas là et j'avais dû jouer le baby-sitter. Je devais avoir seize ans. Et lui, mon mignon petit frère, source de tout mes désirs, venait à peine d'en avoir onze. Je croyais qu'il dormait. Il aurait dû dormir et j'aurais pu continuer à regarder le dvd que mes parents mettaient tant d'ardeur à cacher. J'étais un adolescent bourré d'hormones et j'avais déjà vu pas mal de vidéos sur le net, en cachette. Mais là, j'avais voulu en profiter pour voir sur grand écran et avec le son.  
Ça m'avait juste un peu excité, pas grand-chose en somme et j'allais finir par éteindre la télé.

Et puis j'avais entendu du bruit. Je m'étais retourné et avait vu mon frère un peu caché derrière la porte, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur l'écran. Mon petit frère. Sasuke. A onze ans, il était adorable et beaucoup plus intelligent que la moyenne. C'était mon soleil, ma petite merveille. Un brun, aux yeux noirs, timide et doté d'une curiosité maladive. Un vrai petit ange et il était là, à regarder un film réservé aux adultes. Sans plus attendre, j'avais pris la télécommande et éteignis la télé.

Il avait cligné des yeux puis s'était tourné vers moi. J'étais furieux, pas contre lui, mais contre moi qui venait en à peine quelques minutes, de bafouer sa précieuse innocence. Ses yeux se sont remplis d'eau et il est parti se réfugier dans la salle de bains. Surement de peur que je le réprimande. Je l'ai bien vite suivi, il n'avait pas fermé la porte a clé. Il s'était réfugié dans un coin de la salle de bains, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Il m'a entendu approcher et a relevé la tête. Mon cœur s'est serré. Je me suis mis à genoux et ai ouvert les bras. Il s'y est réfugié et j'ai eu un choc alors qu'il gémit, mettant de suite ses deux petites mains sur sa bouche, tout aussi surpris. Il était en érection contre moi et j'étais complètement statufié. Je l'ai légèrement écarté et ai pu voir une bosse dans son pantalon de pyjama.

« Ni-san ?»

Il semblait de nouveau vouloir pleurer. 

« Ni-san, je me sens tout bizarre, j'ai chaud. » m'avoua-t-il, les joues rougies, en se frottant légèrement contre moi.

« Calme – toi » avais-je dit « c'est une réaction normale…quand…quand on voit se genre de chose.» Je bégayais, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

Il était un peu jeune, mais un jour ou l'autre, il aurait fallu parler de ce genre de chose avec lui. J'inspirais et expirais longuement puis le regardais dans les yeux.

« Écoute, tu vas te déshabiller et entrer dans la douche d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et je l'aidais à enlever le peu de vêtement qu'il avait sur lui. Il était nu en face de moi, rougissant et en érection. Mon petit frère était à cet instant plus que désirable, et je me sentis réagir. Horrifié par ma réaction, je fermais les yeux en tentant de me calmer. Me répétant que c'était mon frère et qu'il n'avait que dix ans.

« Ni-san ? »

Je rouvris les yeux, il était rouge et gigotais un peu. Je déglutis et l'installais dans la douche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère » dis-je difficilement. « Je vais juste allumer l'eau froide et tu va voir tout va redevenir comme avant. »

Il me regarda paniqué et s'agrippa a mon cou.

« Sasuke, je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'eau froide, mais c'est la seule façon.»

Il secoua la tête et je le regardais, interrogateur. Il prit une de mes mains posées sur ses épaule, et la dirigea vers son entre-jambe. Il gémit et mon pantalon se resserra.

« Non, non, pas comme ça, Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas bien » dis-je en reprenant ma main, la voix tremblante.

« A la télé il- »

« Non » dis-je plus fermement. « Ce n'est pas bien, il ne faut pas faire comme a la télé d'accord ? » 

« Si, ça fait du bien, je n'aime pas l'eau froide » dit-il d'une voix déterminée et avant que je n'ai pu réagir, il sortit de la cabine de douche et s'assit sur mes genoux se frottant indécemment contre moi. 

Nous gémîment de concert, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la douloureuse érection coincée dans mon pantalon. Dans un ultime effort je le repoussai avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à se frotter contre sa main. Ses gémissements me rendaient fou et sans plus rien contrôler, je commençais à le masturber, le faisant crier plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne rapidement dans ma main.

Il s'affala contre moi, tremblant, la respiration haletante et je regardais ma main comme si j'étais dans un cauchemar. Je venais de masturber mon petit frère de onze ans et ça m'excitait. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre mais du bien vite reprendre contact avec la réalité quand il baissa ma braguette et qu'il introduisit sa main dans mon boxer. J'hoquetais, choqué.

« Tu vas voir grand-frère, ça fait beaucoup de bien » m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire craquant.

De ma main non souillée, je lui pris violemment le bras et le reculais loin de moi. Il grimaça de douleur et ses beaux yeux noirs s'humidifièrent. 

« Tu me fais mal Itachi Ni-san. » 

« Pardon, je suis désolé » lui murmurais-je en le prenant dans mes bras « je….je…prends tes affaires et va t'habiller dans ta chambre d'accord ? j'arrive…je…je » 

« D'accord. » 

Il me regarda hésitant puis posa un timide bisou sur mes lèvres avant de prendre ses affaires et de refermer la porte de la salle de bain. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, j'enlevais mon pantalon et mon boxer et rentrais dans la douche sous un jet d'eau froide. Il était hors de question que je me soulage en pensant à mon frère.

Après ça, j'étais retourné voir mon frère. Il m'attendait bien sagement sur son lit et me sourit en me voyant arrivé. Je m'étais agenouillé devant lui et lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne de ce que l'on venait de faire, ce n'était pas bien, pas normal. Il m'avait promis de gardez tout ça secret et ça m'avait soulagé.

Le temps avait passé, il semblait avoir oublié, moi pas. Et ce moment intime que j'avais passé avec lui me hantait.

Et puis, trois ans après, alors que j'atteignais mes dix-neuf ans et lui ses treize ans, alors qu'une fois de plus nos parents n'étaient pas là, je l'avais entendu gémir, dans sa chambre. Je me doutais bien de ce qu'il faisait et j'allais passer mon chemin mais mon nom s'était échappé de ses lèvres et j'avais fais demi-tour.

J'avais ouvert la porte.

Il avait ouvert les yeux sous la surprise. Et je l'avais regardé. Il était nu, en sueur sur son lit et une nouvelle fois je l'ai désiré. Mais je n'ai pas bougé. Il m'a regardé puis m'a souri et a écarté un peu plus les jambes, gémissant mon prénom.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

J'ai fermé la porte, je me suis couché sur lui et je l'ai embrassé, juste embrasser et il a répondu, se frottant à moi et je ne l'ai pas arrêté.

Je voulais qu'il continue. Je m'étais fait une raison.

J'étais indubitablement gay, peut-être bien pédophile et assurément incestueux.

D'ailleurs je l'ai longtemps pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime et que je lui chuchote la même chose alors que je m'enfonçais en lui encore et encore tandis qu'il criait de plaisir.

En fait, j'étais juste amoureux.

Même si ce n'étais pas normal. 

Même si c'était interdit. 

Je l'aimais, il m'aimait et c'était tout. 

Tout simplement.

**Fin.**

_**

* * *

**_

**Béta : Lucy in the Sky with Diamond**

_Voilà voilà, j'ai longtemp hésité à le poster vu que je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête et que selon la société c'est "complétement immorale". Qu'on se le dise bien : c'est de la pure fiction et étant donné que dans mes fanfiction la relation entre sasuke et Itachi est fusionelle et ambigue (parfois même carrément explicite comme ici), j'ai voullu creusé un ptit peu. _

_Bon je m'attend pas à ce que sa plaise, je voulais juste partagé cet écrit. _

_Je remercie d'avance ceux qui oseront écrire qu'ils ont aimé (s'il jamais il y en avait)_

_Voilà, voilà je retourne bosser sur Les déboires amoureux de Kiba Inuzuka._

_ps : Je tiens à préciser que si j'ai finalement posté cet os c'est que maintenant j'assume complétement ce que j'écris =D._

_**Bakasims**_


End file.
